


What Nanny Says, Goes

by snae_b



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Gratuitous Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nanny Ashtoreth Has a Penis (Good Omens), Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snae_b/pseuds/snae_b
Summary: “Don't worry, love. I'm going to take care of you." She leans in and places a gentle kiss on one knee. "I'm going to make you come until you forget your name and then you’ll beg for one more.”Aziraphale and Nanny Ashtoreth play a little game.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth/Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 133





	What Nanny Says, Goes

**Author's Note:**

> Who _doesn't_ want Nanny to take care of them?

She circles Aziraphale like a shark, heels clicking on the hardwood.

“Nanny Ashtoreth, it's been quite some time.”

She clicks her tongue at him. “Indeed. I was worried you'd forgotten me.”

Aziraphale glances over his shoulder where she's paused behind him. “I could never forget you, nanny.”

Her hands skate over his shoulders and down his chest, fingering at the buttons of his shirt.

“Tell me, darling. Have you missed me and our little games?” She tugs at his bowtie.

He inhales deeply. She smells like lilac. “Yes. I think about you often.”

She slips the bow tie slowly out of his collar.

“And when you do, do you touch yourself?” She slithers around his body so they are face to face, hands never leaving his body. Touching and caressing his shoulders and neck and teasing at the hair on his temple. 

His tongue darts out to wet his lips. “Always.”

The barest hint of a grin touches the corners of her eyes. She shoves him, hard, and he yelps in surprise as his bottom makes contact with a chair that wasn't there a moment ago.  
She looks down her nose at him and runs her tongue over the sharps of her teeth, lingering on a pointed canine. Her crisp white blouse is buttoned up to the collar and fixed at the throat with a delicate black bow. Her modest pencil skirt pulls tight across her legs as she moves to straddle his knees and he runs his hands up her legs to push it up to her thighs, taking his time to play with the stays attached to the hem of her stockings.

She smirks and begins unbuttoning his waistcoat. Her practiced fingers make quick work of it and then move to the buttons of his shirt beneath. She pushes both open and runs red nails over his chest and down to his fly.

“Hmm.” She toys with the button. He runs his hands up her thighs and under her buttocks, squeezes. She swats his hand and his face flushes. He knows the rules are in play now. He wants nothing more than to lean in and kiss her, but he knows it is against the rules. He is a patient man. He can wait. He always has. Always will.

She pops the top button of his fly with a grin, then the next. His belly rises and falls faster as she yanks the last three open in rapid succession and stands.

“Off.” She doesn't look at him. Inspects her nails instead. He scrambles to remove his trousers, lifting his hips just enough to slide them down and over his bare feet. He's left his pants on. Knows what is expected of him. He chose them carefully and although she pretends to be picking a piece of lint from her skirt, he can see from the tilt of her lips that she is pleased. They are simple cotton. Pale with little blue flowers. They aren't sexy but they are exactly what she wants.

She makes to kneel and Aziraphale snaps a soft black cushion into existence at his feet. She doesn't falter, continues her steady descent until her stocking clad knees come to rest on it.

Aziraphale places his hands on the chair on either side of his hips, fingers wrapping around to grip the edge of the seat. She runs her hands up his thighs until they touch the elastic at the legs of his panties. He spreads his legs for her and she hums approvingly. The crotch is already damp. She runs her fingers up their center and his thighs clench.

“So wet already. Such a naughty, thirsty angel.” She slips her thumb underneath the fabric and rubs gently at his slit. “Such a nice fat cunt you've made for me.” He whimpers softly as she brushes her thumb maddeningly lightly over his clit. “Don't worry, love. I'm going to take care of you." She leans in and places a gentle kiss on one knee. "I'm going to make you come until you forget your name and then you’ll beg for one more.”

He lets his head fall back and his eyes close as she withdraws her hand. He feels her grip the waistband of his panties and yank it up towards his belly so that the cotton creeps up into the folds of his labia and presses roughly against his clit. He groans at the sensation which makes Nanny Ashtoreth grin.

She rubs the fingers of her opposite hand against him, spreading more wetness into the cotton fabric, then bends forward and surrounds him with her hot mouth. Teasing him through the fabric. Running her tongue along his lips, pulled taut and separated by the sweet floral panties. He tries and fails to keep his hips from moving and she giggles against him as he bucks forward.

“Nanny...”

She pulls away and between her mouth and his wet pussy the panties are sopping.

She runs her thumb over his clit one more time before pulling the panties down his thighs and off his ankles. Aziraphale watches her ball them in her fist and bring them to her face where she inhales deeply.

“You smell so sweet angel. I bet you taste just as good.”

They drop to the ground next to the cushion she is kneeling on and Aziraphale barely has time to process what she has said before her face is buried in his lap, her tongue brushing the soft folds of his hot cunt.

“Oh nanny...”

Her tongue swirls around his swollen clit, tickling it from the side, and the muscles of his belly flutter. She rubs the flat of her tongue over that sensitive bud in barely there circles and it is enough to send his legs quaking. He so rarely has a vagina that he's always caught off guard by the sensations. Overwhelmed by what can be accomplished with such a gentle touch.  
He feels her fingers tracing low and then pressing into him, just an inch. They rub there at his opening while she continues her ministrations with her tongue.

He can already feel the knifes edge of his orgasm. A tingle pooling deep in his pelvic floor. A warmth in his toes that pulses upward when he flexes his calves. He knows that nanny can feel it. That she'll draw this one out only to pile the next handful on him in rapid succession. The anticipation alone is almost enough to send him over the edge.

She pushes her fingers deeper and Aziraphale gasps, hands gripping the seat tighter. She teases that rough patch at the front of his vagina as she sucks softly at his clit and he keens, leaning forward over her. He can feel himself throbbing in her mouth and she backs off, her tongue laving at his opening instead as she peeks up through thick lashes.  
“Oh God… oh.. _God_. You're fucking gorgeous.”

Nanny winks, cups the end of her tongue around his clit and sucks. She pulls him right up to the edge, his head thrown back and spine arching before she releases him and pulls away, a thread of saliva and his own wetness drooping between his sopping pussy and her mouth. His brows pinch together as a sob escapes his throat. He wants to reach out and take her by the hair and pull her mouth back onto him. But that is against the rules. She hasn't said he can. So he won't. He will white knuckle the edge of his seat until she says otherwise.

She pumps her fingers into him until he is flush against her knuckles then rocks her hand forward and back against him without withdrawing. Even without her tongue on him he can feel the pressure begin to build again. His breath comes out short and ragged as he tries not to grind back against her.

She leans back in and flicks her tongue over him then returns to the slow, flat-tongued circles that she knows will end him.

“I'm... I'm...” She rocks her hand faster and that thread tying Aziraphale to reality snaps and he crashes in waves, his legs shaking violently around Nanny, cunt clenching around her fingers. He can feel it in his fingers and his knees and all the way to the top of his scalp as she works him through it, slowing, easing, but not stopping.

His thighs squeeze together of their own volition, He's overstimulated. Oversensitive. With her free hand nanny snaps her fingers and his legs are bound to the chair legs at his ankles and knees, keeping him spread wide. Accessible. She flips her hand and presses down while she fingers him, but she keeps her knuckles quirked up just enough to rub at his g spot. She flicks the tip of her tongue over his clit and he cries out as his second orgasm surges through him immediately following the first. His whole body shakes with it.

As the time between the spasms wracking his body increases she pulls her mouth away. Lays a line of soft kisses up his thigh as she sits back onto her heels. She keeps two fingers inside him, just barely pumping in and out.

He whimpers again. “Nanny, please...”

She ignores him.

“Let's see what Nanny has in her bag of tricks.” She reaches into a bag toppled onto the floor beside her and pulls out a small purple object the size and shape of a tube of lipstick. Aziraphale’s breath hitches and he grips the chair tighter.

He whines. “Nanny...”

She presses the end and the small vibrator surges to life, rumbling gently in her hand. She moves it to his entrance, and runs it through the slick there. Aziraphale is already moaning at the sensation. She slides it up his wet slit from where her fingers are still lodged deeply inside of him to the hood of his clit. His hips buck and his toes curl as she rubs it against him. He pants and a series of increasingly high pitched moans pour out of his mouth as a third orgasm begins to take shape. She clicks the little hidden button with her index finger and the speed of the rumble increases. It is too much. He is overstimulated, the vibrations are making him feel numb. His eyes close and his breathing slows a touch. Nanny tuts and he feels the vibrator shift so that it is pressing against his clit from below, stimulating that deep nerve that runs to his core. The dampened sensation somehow feels like more and he wriggles in his seat.

“Nanny please,” he chokes, “I can't, I can't…”

She purrs at him, “You can, dear. But we can stop whenever you want. You know the word.” She nuzzles against his thigh and whispers. “Color, love?”

He forces his lids open and is sure to look her in the eye as he answers, though his voice breaks when he says it. “Green.”

She smiles warmly up at him and he feels a pinky tickle at his anus and then press in and the combination of sensations is enough to send him over again.  
Between broken moans, his voice is barely a breath. “Crowley. Crowley...”

Nanny smiles. She would never say, but she loves to watch him fall apart so completely that he forgets the game.

As he comes back down she clicks the vibrator off and slips her fingers out of him. He is sprawled back against the chair, hands still obediently gripping the seat.  
“Oh, love. You've been so good. Done so well. Can you look at me, love?”

He lifts his head, his chest is still heaving under his labored breathing. His skin is clammy with sweat and there are red rings around his ankles and just below his knees where he is suddenly no longer bound. Nanny, on the other hand is nearly the picture of perfection. Not a curl out of place. A dusting of a blush high on her cheeks and a wet shine on her chin the only indication she's been involved at all. Even her plum lipstick is miraculously immaculate.

She blinks up at him with those fiery yellow eyes and reaches up to untie the little silk ribbon at her throat. “Would you like to undress me?”

He nods enthusiastically, fingers already releasing their grip on the seat. Finally. _Finally_. She rises up on her knees so they are almost eye to eye and he reaches for the pearl button at her throat. He works his way down her sternum, careful with the delicate vintage buttons. They are almost 130 years old, some of the first pearl buttons to come out of a small factory in the United States that first produced them. Aziraphale knows, he chose them carefully and sewed them each by hand.

He carefully pulls her blouse from where it is tucked into her skirt and slides it over her shoulders then folds it lovingly and lets her set it aside. Aziraphale runs a hand over her collarbone and through the soft dusting of chest hair. Nanny Ashtoreth stands. Turns. Aziraphale reaches out and slowly unzips the skirt so that it can fall to her feet. He moans. She is wearing a garter belt and stockings but no panties. Aziraphale runs his fingertips down her ribcage and over her buttocks, fingering at her garter belt along the way. Nanny turns under his hands and her cock is hard and leaking already.

Aziraphale licks his lips and Nanny allows him to pull her forward and wrap his mouth around her. She runs her fingers through his hair as he bobs his head. “Do you want me to fuck you?” Aziraphale pulls off of her cock and nods. She looks at him sternly “Where are your manners?”

“Yes, please. Please fuck me, Nanny.”

She smirks. “I told you that you’d beg.” She pulls him to his feet and turns him around so he is bracing himself on the back of the chair. She nudges one of his legs up so that he rests a knee on the seat and presses into him in one hard thrust.

“ _Fuck,_ Nanny!” She grips him by the hips and thrusts again, punching another string of expletives from that divine mouth. He presses back against her at every thrust, arching his back so that her cock nudges over his g-spot with each thrust.

“Touch yourself for me. I want you to come for me again.” Aziraphale places a hand between his legs and rubs his middle finger over his clit in quick strokes. Nanny’s composure begins to break. She groans and trembles in her heels. Aziraphale feels a drop of sweat drip from her brow onto his back. “You’re so hot. So wet.” Her fingers dig into the fat at his hips. Aziraphale is mumbling the wrong name again and Nanny has to slow her thrusts, clench her jaw to try to last.

“ _More…please…_ ” Nanny snarls and picks her pace up again, eyes squeezed tight, breath ragged. She feels Aziraphale flutter and then clench around her as his orgasm rips through him. Nanny only manages one more thrust before she is spilling hot and thick inside of him. His body slumps forward until his face is resting against the back of the chair. Nanny struggles to stay standing. She remembers the cushion and, wrapping an arm tightly around Aziraphale’s waist, pulls them both down onto it. The impact makes Aziraphale yelp and he lifts up off Nanny’s lap to let her slip out of him, followed by a trickle of semen.

Nanny wraps her arms around his waist and holds him close, kisses his shoulder and neck. He turns to face her and smiles. “Your lipstick is smudged.”

Crowley laughs, wipes at it with the back of his hand. “Hard to keep that miracle running when you’re balls deep in your husband.”

Aziraphale cackles and swats at his thigh. “Fiend.”

Crowley slips his heels off and reaches down to rub at his instep. “The things I do for you Angel.”

“Hmm. Speaking of. Do you still have that suit of armor hiding out in a pocket dimension somewhere?”

Crowley quirks a brow. “Depends. What exactly did you have in mind?”


End file.
